


Day 1: Handjob

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Unbeta'd, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: “Oh shit,” Clint said, his eyes wide  “Did I miss an anniversary?”Bucky sighed fondly, and gently bumped his forehead into Clint’s.  “You didn’t miss anything, babe. Except maybe the part where I said I just want to take care of you tonight.”---In which Bucky takes care of Clint just right.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Day 1: Handjob

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody - 
> 
> I'm trying my hand at Kinktober this year. I'm not always great at every day challenges, but I have a bit of a buffer built up so here's hoping. The list I'm using is from [this blog](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020).
> 
> I am definitely a multishipper, so not all of them will be Bucky/Clint. Because of that I'm making it a series instead of a single fic.
> 
> Thanks for tuning in!

“Is it my birthday or something?” Clint said fuzzily as Bucky turned off the hot shower and grabbed a towel. Bucky started gently patting him down, carefully not to miss any spots and catch all the droplets arrayed across Clint’s freckled skin.

“Oh shit,” Clint said, his arm shooting out to steady himself on Bucky’s shoulder. His eyes were wide “Did I miss an anniversary?”

Bucky sighed fondly, and gently bumped his forehead into Clint’s. “You didn’t miss anything, babe. Except maybe the part where I said I just want to take care of you tonight.”

“Oh,” Clint said softly.

“Now quit undoing all my hard work massaging your shoulders under the hot water,” Bucky scolded gently.

Clint ducked his head, but he was smiling now. 

Bucky finished drying them both off and lead Clint into their bedroom. He’d already turned the bed down before hopping in the shower and he’d only left a few low lights on.

“I hope you didn’t have anything too elaborate planned. I’m kind of sleepy after that shower,” Clint said as Bucky tugged him onto the mattress. 

“I just want to make you feel good,” Bucky reassured him. He followed it with a kiss and pressed Clint into the mattress with his body weight. Clint went willingly, melting into the mattress as Bucky kissed him languidly. 

Bucky let Clint catch his breath and he moved downward, leaving kisses across Clint’s pecs and tracing his hands down the long lines of his abs. He kept working his way downward, marking a path with his mouth. He took sometime to dip his tongue into Clint’s bellybutton, thrusting into it teasingly, before moving further down. Clint moved pliantly when Bucky spread his thighs and he groaned as Bucky kneaded the tight muscles with his thumbs.

Bucky reached under the pillows and drew out a bottle of lube. He stretched out alongside Clint and poured a generous amount into his hand. He warmed it as best he could, spreading it over his fingers. 

“Love you, babe,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Clint’s lips.

He wrapped one hand around Clint’s cock before Clint could respond, and Clint gasped into his mouth. Then he moaned long and low and seemed to melt even further into the mattress.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Let me take care of you,” Bucky said.

His hand was slick and wet, and it glided easily on Clint’s skin. Clint thrust lazily into his grip and pulled Bucky down for another kiss. They kissed slowly, tongues tangling playfully. 

Bucky firmed his grip and changed his strokes, bringing Clint closer to the edge. And then as Clint started to rut into his hand, Bucky stopped and moved his hand to Clint’s hip.

“Nnngh, wha-a—” Clint panted.

“Easy baby,” Bucky said. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into Clint’s hip. “I’m just taking my time.”

“But I want you,” Clint pouted, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Not goin’ anywhere,” Bucky said, pressing light kisses along Clint’s cheekbones.

“I’m gonna fall asleep on you so hard, when this is over,” Clint grumbled. Bucky laughed.

“That’s the goal, sweetheart.”

He reached for the lube and got his hand nice and wet again. He stroked Clint all the way down and all the way back up.

“It’s so wet,” Clint groaned.

“I bet you say that to everyone,” Bucky said cheekily.

“Nmm. Just you,” Clint said. His eyes were closed and his hips were rolling slowly under Bucky’s touch. Bucky made a ring with his thumb and forefinger and stroked Clint all the way down to the root over and over.

Clint whimpered quietly and wrapped one leg around Bucky to pull him closer.

Bucky stroked him until Clint was panting into his neck and whining softly. Then he let go of Clint’s cock again and stroked his back. Clint huffed a frustrated breath against his neck. 

“Shhh, almost there baby,” Bucky said. “Just want to make you feel good.”

Clint grumbled, but Bucky kept stroking his back and waited for his breathing to even out. Then his hand went back to Clint’s cock.

Bucky kept up nice even strokes until Clint whispered, “Please?”

“You ready to come, baby?” Bucky asked, kissing him.

Clint nodded, desperate and needy.

Bucky rolled Clint onto his back and straddled his thighs. He wrapped both hands around Clint’s cock, and Clint’s hands shot to Bucky’s thighs like he was trying to steady himself.

“Relax, baby,” Bucky murmured. “I’ve got you.”

“Bucky,” Clint whimpered as both Bucky’s hands stroked him: one firm plated metal, and the other soft calloused skin. 

Bucky sped up his strokes, using his thumbs to adjust the pressure and tease the head of Clint’s cock. 

Clint panted roughly, his hips rolling underneath Bucky.

“That’s it, baby, come for me,” Bucky murmured.

Clint whimpered and thrust up into his hands while Bucky coaxed him, until Bucky twisted his fingers just so and Clint came apart. He shook and whimpered, and Bucky leaned in to kiss his face - his lips, his cheeks, his forehead. He stroked Clint through it, trying to milk every last bit of pent up energy from him with his hands.

Eventually Clint pawed at him and pushed his hands away, too sensitive to take it any longer. 

He lay there panting, barely moving his mouth when Bucky kissed him.

“Good?” Bucky asked, reaching for a damp cloth from the bedside table.

“So good,” Clint said weakly. 

His eyes were starting to close even with the sticky mess on his stomach. His limbs were sprawled out like he’d forgotten they were still attached.

Bucky smiled fondly and swiped the cloth across his skin. Clint jerked at the cool touch and then shuddered as Bucky gently wiped off his cock. 

“You’re awfully messy,” Bucky said, cleaning the come off his stomach.

“You got me good,” Clint said, opening one eye to smile lazily up at him. “Couldn’t help it.”

Bucky tossed the cloth away and bent down to press a kiss to Clint’s abs. Then he pulled the covers up and pulled Clint in to curl along his chest.

“Wha’ about you?” Clint said, his eyes fully closed.

“I’m good,” Bucky said, and he meant it. Clint was warm in his arms and fully relaxed for the first time in weeks, and it was everything he wanted.

“ ‘S’nah fair,” Clint mumbled. He turned his head a bit to say more clearly: “Make it up t’you in the morning.”

“Okay,” Bucky said, petting his hair.

Clint settled against his chest and in just a few minutes, his breathing had evened out. Bucky held him close and stroked his hair, and just listened to him breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this counts as kinky when I used ‘gently’ three times in the first 133 words. But here we are. We are kinky for soft boys here. I hope that is what you’re here for today : )


End file.
